


Um. Wow.

by LadyGrimReaper



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hot Sex, Tony Stark is a sex god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrimReaper/pseuds/LadyGrimReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Ironman kink meme prompt inspired this. Tony Stark seduces an anon. Or what is an original character.</p><p>Prompt is <a href="http://ironman-kink.livejournal.com/369.html?thread=72561#t72561">Here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Um. Wow.

"TONY!" I squeal, clinging to the billionaire. Oh god, this man. "I can't feel my legs." 

Tony Stark had thrown me over his shoulder and was making his way towards his bedroom. Though there was hair in my face, I could still witness the working perfection of his nice ass. Before I could think about grabbing a handful, I'm flung on the bed and my legs are held open by a mischievous inventor. 

"Whoaa..what about the Avengers? Aren't you and.. oh fuck! Oh god, Oh god Oh god TONY" I shrieked, feeling his goatee rasping across the sensitive flesh of my lower lips. 

I feel him kiss them softly, firmly licking my small clit. He sucks one side of my labia, a small sensitive labia minora and plays with it with his tongue.

I moaned harder, almost delirious as he holds my hips down and makes me go crazy. I've never felt something like this, and I'm gasping and trying to catch my breath, until he wraps his lips directly around my clit and sucks.

I howled, hips trying to jerk, but Tony's strong palms wouldn't give me an inch to move. 

And then his tongue. His tongue swirled this way and that. From top to bottom, from bottom to top, from left to right, from right to left, stabbing lightly at my clit, kitten licking my clit, flicking the small flaps of my labia minora, dipping into me, swirling tantalizingly close to taboo territory. His tongue was everywhere.

I'm whimpering now, trying not to grab onto his head, nor onto his sheets. I didn't want to rip them. 

"OH FUCK! OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" Tony made me scream as his tongue pistoned inside of my wetness, that tongue wiggling and withering as it opened me up. A calloused finger was slowly rubbing circles on the hood of my clit, stimulating me very efficiently, but not too much as Tony tasted me.

I was panting furiously now, stomach muscles clenched as my back was lifted off of the bedspread and legs held wide open by Tony's shoulders and arms.

I was given a small reprieve for breathing, Tony kissing my inner thighs down to my knees, and then up again. My skin was hypersensitized and he knew exactly what to do to make me gasp softly from his touch.

Tony placed a finger into his mouth and sucked on it before slipping it down between my legs and I gasp frantically, closing my thighs. Or rather trying to close them.

Tony chuckled in a raspy way,coaxing my legs apart again and lying between them. " Oh you blushing virgin, you. Open up for me, my love."

I threw a hand over my face, my ears and face heating up. I was dark skinned, African American mom and Latino American dad, a blush wouldn't show up with my skin.

But Tony paused, and I felt his eyes on me, dissecting me. His pants were still on, but I felt that hard bulge brush against my sensitive skin down there and I whined at the feeling of his erection grinding against me through cloth. He gently took my arms and pinned them down besides my head, trapping me, forcing me to look at him.

I felt pinned beneath him, and it turned me on so god damn much. I bit my lip as he gazed seriously down at me. " You're really a virgin?!" 

I smiled sheepishly.


End file.
